


La sua persona bellissima

by AstridDBG



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridDBG/pseuds/AstridDBG
Summary: Un ragazzo vede un'altro ragazzo, per poi perderlo e ritrovarlo, prima raramente, poi sempre più di frequente, senza avere il tempo di provare a parlargli. Riuscirà a trovare il coraggio di farsi avanti?Quasi si aspettava, come un déjà-vu, che il ragazzo entrasse in ritardo e si sedesse dietro di lui. Non sapeva se essere felice o meno, del fatto che non successe.NdA: Il pairing è espresso solo alla fine, mi piacerebbe che tentaste di indovinarlo durante la lettura.





	La sua persona bellissima

La prima volta che l'aveva visto era il primo giorno di università. Lo aveva visto nell'atrio invaso di matricole, come lui. Era stato solo un attimo perché poi la confusione era aumentata e l'aveva perso. Passarono i giorni, e poi le settimane, ma del ragazzo nemmeno l'ombra. Tra le novità dei corsi e delle persone, gli era anche uscito di mente, una delle tante occasioni perse di cui era fatta la vita. E così il tempo era trascorso e il periodo della sessione d'esame era quasi giunto. Aveva cominciato a ritrovarsi ogni giorno in biblioteca assieme ai suoi compagni di corso, per studiare meglio, si diceva. In verità avrebbe voluto starsene a casa al caldo, svegliarsi tardi e andare a dormire ancora più tardi, studiare con i suoi ritmi. Ma per non sembrare un asociale si stava impegnando ad avere delle interazioni umane. La compagnia non era male, sebbene non avesse molti interessi in comune con essa.

Quel giorno erano in sei, tutti attorno allo stesso tavolo, che erano riusciti ad accaparrarsi arrivando non appena la biblioteca aveva aperto. Era dicembre, fuori faceva freddo, ma non come l'anno precedente, e gli sembrava che le stanze non fossero così fredde come lo erano state nelle settimane precedenti. Arrivate le 10, i suoi compagni decisero di fare una pausa e andare a bersi un caffè. Lui non si unì perché voleva sfruttare quei pochi minuti per leggere il nuovo capitolo del suo manga preferito, che era uscito giusto quella notte. Sperava che in quello si spiegasse uno dei punti più importanti della storia, che sembrava sempre sul punto di essere rivelato, ma purtroppo il _mangaka_  li aveva lasciati ancora in sospeso. Sbuffando piegò la testa all'indietro e si stiracchiò la schiena. Soddisfatto ritornò a sedersi composto ad aspettare che gli altri tornassero. Di fronte a lui, qualche tavolo più in là, un ragazzo si stava alzando. La prima cosa che notò erano le cosce, avvolte da pantaloni che potevano essere quasi definiti stretti. Risalendo vide una felpa troppo larga da cui sbucava la faccia più bella che avesse mai visto. Era lui, il ragazzo che aveva visto nell'atrio il primo giorno di scuola. Aveva i capelli scuri che formavano delle onde simmetriche sulla fronte, e prima di prendere sottobraccio una giacca, cercò di sistemarseli all'indietro, ma quelli tornarono al loro posto. Con lo sguardo lo seguì finché non fu uscito dalla biblioteca. Si stava alzando, senza rendersene quasi conto, ma a quel punto i suoi compagni erano tornati e non sarebbe riuscito a trovare una scusa credibile per andarsene senza far capire che stava mentendo. Il resto della giornata passò veloce ma per lui non fu produttivo, perché ogni poche righe che studiava, il suo pensiero andava all'angelo che aveva ritrovato. Inutile dire che quando gli chiesero se ci sarebbe stato il giorno successivo, lui disse di sì.

Il resto del mese di dicembre passò senza che i due si trovassero ancora nella stessa stanza, nonostante il giovane fosse in biblioteca praticamente ogni giorno, per tutto il giorno. La terza volta che lo vide fu invece in un posto completamente diverso, ma comunque pieno di universitari. Quella sera era il compleanno della ragazza di uno dei suoi compagni del gruppo di studio, ed era stato invitato a bere qualcosa anche lui, nonostante non sapesse nemmeno il nome di questa. Era probabilmente al suo quarto drink e aveva smesso di cercare di sembrare sobrio. Era quasi accasciato sulla panca, stava ritto solo grazie al muro dietro di lui. Era un posto piccolo, troppo pieno di gente che urlava, la maggior parte ubriaca più di lui, ma con maniere peggiori. In un angolo c'erano alcune sedie occupate da un paio di artisti che avrebbero deliziato la serata, se solo qualcuno fosse stato in grado di apprezzare. Avevano finito di esibirsi e se ne stavano andando quando un ragazzo in canottiera nera si avvicinò e prese il microfono. Disse qualcosa tipo che aveva perso una scommessa e quella era la punizione. Era il ragazzo bellissimo, che aveva anche una voce bellissima. Non conosceva la canzone, ma decise che da quel giorno sarebbe stata una delle sue preferite. Si pentì di aver bevuto e sperò di non dimenticare l'avvenimento la mattina successiva. Così come si era avventato sul microfono, l'angelo se ne andò finita la canzone. E lui era troppo ubriaco per riuscire a seguirlo e tentare di approcciarlo senza rendersi ridicolo, un po' di dignità gli era rimasta dopo tutto. Quella notte sognò ciò che era successo al locale, ma lui non era ubriaco e mentre l'altro si esibiva, guardava solo lui, per tutta la canzone, non distoglieva mai gli occhi, non li sbatteva nemmeno.

Gli esami andarono come andarono, alcuni non erano andati come sperava, ma tutto sommato non si lamentava. Aveva qualche giorno libero prima che ricominciassero le lezioni, e li usò per andare a trovare la sua famiglia. Il primo lunedì nel nuovo semestre era sempre il più duro, ma fortunatamente iniziava al pomeriggio. Dai primi minuti di lezione aveva capito che avrebbe odiato ogni singolo momento passato in quell'aula, la voce del professore era tremenda e la sua cantilena rendeva noioso tutto quello che spiegava. Dopo circa mezz'ora, quando ormai si stava rassegnando a dover passare una lezione tremenda, la porta si aprì ed entrò uno studente ritardatario. Stava per commentare la scelta di dubbio gusto dei suoi abiti ma poi si rese conto che era lui. Subito vide i vestiti sotto un'altra luce, e poteva capire il perché fossero stati abbinati così, avevano una logica dopotutto. E soprattutto gli stavano molto bene. Ma non era finita così. Siccome era arrivato in ritardo, per non passare davanti a tutti e disturbare, si sedette in uno dei posti liberi nell'ultima fila di banchi, per la precisione dietro a lui. L'angelo era dietro di lui! Si irrigidì e rizzò la schiena, e non riuscì più a seguire la lezione. Pensava solo a trovare una scusa per provare ad attaccare bottone. Avrebbe potuto chiedere conferma su dove si sarebbe svolta la prossima lezione, fingendo di non saperlo. Oppure se aveva detto di comprare qualche dispensa o libro. Oppure, oppure, oppure. Ogni idea che gli veniva era sempre più strana e meno naturale, che sicuramente gli avrebbe fatto fare una figura misera. Non si accorse che il professore aveva finito di spiegare se non quando i suoi compagni non gli avevano toccato la spalla, distogliendolo dal suo turbinio interiore. Si voltò tentando di non attirare troppo l'attenzione ma vide che il ragazzo si era già alzato e aveva scavalcato le sedie per potersene andare velocemente. Anche quella volta un'occasione persa. Aveva tempo fino a mercoledì per trovare una scusa più plausibile per iniziare a parlargli. Purtroppo quel giorno il ragazzo non si fece vedere, e nemmeno il lunedì successivo. Non si fece più vedere al corso del tutto. Forse, per sua fortuna non era obbligatorio per lui e aveva trovato un modo per scampare alla tortura.

Il semestre passò velocemente e in poco era già tornato il caldo. Invece che andare in biblioteca, era riuscito a convincere i suoi compagni ad andare a studiare in giardino, per apprezzare quel po' di sole prima che diventasse nemico dello studio. Si stavano preparando per il preappello della materia più noiosa di tutta la facoltà, e faticava a mantenere la concentrazione. Dovevano portare metà del programma e due libri, per un test che era tutto sommato semplice, essendo a crocette. Ma il tempo a loro disposizione era poco quindi non avevano molto per pensare alla risposta corretta. Non ce la faceva più e disse ai suoi compagni che doveva staccare un attimo, lasciandosi cadere indietro sul prato. Il suo sguardo correva tra le foglie degli alberi sopra di lui. Ne cadde una e la prese al volo, mettendosi il picciolo in bocca, scatenando delle risa tra i suoi amici. Girò la testa verso sinistra e sul vialetto lo vide, come al solito solo una visione di passaggio. Ormai era diventata una scommessa con se stesso, quella di riuscire a trovare un momento adatto per parlargli. Ma quella volta lui lo vide, lo guardò, non come nel sogno, quella volta per davvero. Gli sembrò quasi che gli sorridesse, forse divertito dalla visione del ragazzo con in bocca una foglia. Era il momento. Disse ai suoi amici che doveva usare i servizi e si alzò. Con passo svelto cercò di recuperare la distanza e gli era quasi vicino, quando quello si fermò per parlare con una ragazza. Continuò come se niente fosse, non avrebbe potuto inserirsi tra loro senza sembrare un idiota. Andò davvero in bagno, e quando uscì, l'angelo e la ragazza lo incrociarono, continuando a parlare. Lui alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò ancora, come prima. Allora non se lo era immaginato! Davvero lo aveva guardato, proprio lui. E non gli sembrava che fosse uno sguardo casuale, di quelli brevi e pieni di timidezza, ma piuttosto incuriosito. Tornò dai suoi compagni e dai suoi appunti, e studiare non fu così pesante come pochi minuti prima.

Col passare dei giorni, ripensando all'accaduto si convinse che era solo la sua immaginazione, che lo sguardo non era durato così tanto come gli era sembrato in un primo momento. L'esame era andato bene. E le lezioni rimaste prima della sessione vera e propria erano poche. Come la volta precedente, durante lo studio, sia in biblioteca che in giardino, non ci furono altri avvistamenti del ragazzo con il viso bellissimo. Gli esami vennero superati, e la calura estiva ormai regnava incontrastata. Il ragazzo si godette la poca estate rimasta, in tutti i sensi, ma ogni volta il suo pensiero andava alla creatura che primeggiava nei suoi sogni. Era difficile per lui apprezzare qualcosa, ormai, che al confronto non era nemmeno degna di essere presa in considerazione. Si era ripromesso che il successivo semestre, se lo avesse visto, si sarebbe fatto avanti sicuramente.

Il semestre ricominciò, e con esso le lezioni tremende del lunedì. Avrebbe mai avuto lezioni non traumatiche il primo giorno? Quasi si aspettava, come un déjà-vu, che il ragazzo entrasse in ritardo e si sedesse dietro di lui. Non sapeva se essere felice o meno, del fatto che non successe. Non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse mercoledì perché avrebbe avuto uno dei corsi facoltativi che aveva scelto ed era un argomento che gli interessava particolarmente. Siccome si teneva in una classe in cui non era mai stato, ci mise tanto a trovarla ed entrò quando la professoressa aveva già iniziato a spiegare. Non si era perso molto, stava solo spiegando in cosa consisteva il corso, ma si stupì nel vedere che l'aula era quasi completamente piena, c'erano solo due posti liberi adiacenti, vicino alla finestra. Si sedette a sinistra, in quello più esterno sperando che non arrivasse nessun altro. Tirò fuori il quaderno e cominciò a segnarsi cosa studiare per l'esame. La parte introduttiva del corso era qualcosa che già aveva studiato, quindi si permise di lasciar vagare la mente. Guardava il giardino, con alcuni alberi che stavano iniziando a tingersi di arancio e giallo, i colori delle foglie timidi precursori del vicino autunno. Una voce gli chiese se il posto accanto a lui fosse libero, riportandolo nel mondo degli umani. Annuì, e si alzò per far passare la persona e solo allora si accorse che era lui. Non ci poteva credere, era seduto vicino a lui, lì in quella classe. Tirò fuori un blocco e anche lui iniziò a prendere appunti. Notò che spesso sul bordo scriveva parole che non c'entravano niente, e faceva dei disegni di un mammifero. La lezione sembrava non finire mai e contemporaneamente, sempre sul punto di finire. Non voleva che finisse, voleva stare vicino al suo angelo ancora per vario tempo, per poterlo studiare. E trovare il coraggio per parlargli. Pensava che sarebbe stato più facile trovarlo, quando si era promesso di provarci. Una volta finita la lezione, l'angelo se ne andò velocemente mormorando un veloce  _scusamidevoscappare_. Come se si conoscessero o se si fossero messi d'accordo per fare qualcosa. Il giorno dopo ci sarebbe stata un'altra lezione di quel corso, e sperava davvero di rivederlo, non come per il semestre scorso. Non pretendeva che si sedesse vicino a lui ancora, ma almeno avrebbe potuto osservarlo. Le sue preghiere furono ascoltate, almeno in parte. Quella volta era seduto qualche fila davanti a lui, dall'altra parte della classe. Da lì poteva vederlo di profilo, quando questo guardava la lavagna. Sicuramente avrebbe avuto bisogno degli appunti di qualche suo compagno, da integrare ai suoi, visto che era spesso distratto, e aveva cominciato a disegnare anche lui, come il suo angelo, piccoli insetti stilizzati. Dopo qualche settimana toccò a lui arrivare in ritardo a lezione. Aveva fatto una corsa per arrivare ed era quasi stato investito da una macchina, per cui aveva un po' di adrenalina in circolo, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di chiedergli se poteva sedersi accanto a lui. Si accorse dopo aver iniziato a scrivere, col cuore in gola per l'emozione, dato che gli aveva detto di sì, di essere dalla parte sbagliata. Scrivevano con le mani opposte, e messi così si sarebbero sicuramente dati fastidio. Infatti non ci volle molto prima che si presero contro con i gomiti. L'altro con un sorriso rispose alle sue scuse dicendo che non c'era problema. La cosa poi capitò altre volte, e gli sembrò che facesse apposta a toccarlo, scrivendo nella parte laterale della pagina. Sicuramente aveva un modo suo di prendere appunti, non poteva fare apposta per avere un contatto. Il resto del semestre proseguì così, con qualche rara volta in cui erano seduti vicini e si scambiavano delle frasi di cortesia.

La sessione invernale arrivò, con nessun cambiamento rispetto all'anno precedente, le stesse giornate in biblioteca con il suo gruppo, sperando di rivederlo, ma restando deluso. Arrivò il giorno dell'esame, aveva passato la notte in bianco perché nonostante gli piacesse molto l'argomento, temeva di non aver studiato abbastanza per ottenere il voto che voleva. Quando entrò in classe c'erano solo un paio di altre persone, tra cui la sua persona bellissima. Stava per sedersi in disparte ma quello lo vide e gli fece cenno di avvicinarglisi. Sapeva di essere conciato male, con le occhiaie e più pallido del solito. Quando lo vide, l'altro gli chiese preoccupato se stesse bene, così lui gli raccontò della notte. Non aveva paura di sembrare debole o un perdente, quando era con lui. L'altro gli mise una mano sul ginocchio e gli disse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, e altre frasi che però non sentì, tutti i suoi sensi diversi dal tatto azzerati. L'unica cosa che sentiva era la pressione della sua mano sulla sua gamba. Passò del tempo e arrivò la professoressa, che iniziò a fare l'appello. Scoprì così il nome del ragazzo, e probabilmente l'altro il suo, perché si rese conto che non si erano mai presentati prima di allora. Seguendo l'ordine alfabetico, l'altro sarebbe andato per primo. Poi toccò a lui, rispose bene alle domande, riuscì a ottenere il voto che sperava. Felice per il risultato tornò a sedersi e vide che il ragazzo era ancora lì, come se lo avesse aspettato. Stava disegnando sul quaderno, schizzi di un lupo e di un'ape che giocavano. E trovò il coraggio.

«Devo dirti una cosa: tu mi piaci, Jooheon. Vuoi uscire con me?»

«Aspettavo solo che me lo chiedessi, Changkyun.»


End file.
